


Safe With You

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction), wayhaven - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femme, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Orginal Characters, Sapphic, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Useless Lesbians, Wayhaven, ava with her hair down for my fellow lesbians, part 1 of me being a simp, twc, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Cecilia continues to deal with the trauma of Murphy's attack, this time, with help from our favorite buff lesbian vampire.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Safe With You

“Did you miss me, detective?”

Cecilia shot up, gasping as she struggled to breathe.

It was just a nightmare. Murphy wasn’t really there. But it had felt so real.

She could feel his hot breath brush against her ear and his nails scratch against her skin. More importantly, the pain of his teeth in her neck still felt fresh whenever she thought about it—which was often.

Wiping sweat from her forehead, Cecilia untangled herself from her sheets, trying (and failing) to not think of the memories that plagued her dreams while she flipped the light on as if that would chase away the nightmares. It had been this way ever since the attack. Although, no one knew of the nightmares. She had to act strong, there were too many people relying on her for her to show weakness. For months now, she had suffered in silence and it was beginning to wear on her.

Quietly, she padded into the bathroom, squinting against the harsh artificial light when she flipped it on. She turned the faucet on, soaking a towel in cool water in attempts to calm herself down. But as she met her own gaze in the mirror, she paused. The person staring back at her was someone she had begun to not recognize. Dark bruises colored the skin beneath her eyes from sleepless nights. Makeup could only fix so much during the day. And there was an unusual look in her eye, one of fear.

She turned away from her reflection, not able to repress the tears threatening to spill over any longer.

They ran down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. And no matter how quickly she wiped at her cheeks, they were replaced by more. Soon, her chest was heaving with deep sobs. All of the memories were slamming into the forefront of her mind, announcing their unwelcome presence with agony.

Cecilia had to get out of this room before the walls closed around her.

Throwing the towel in the sink, she sped out of the bathroom and to the door of her bedroom. Hopefully, there weren’t many people roaming the halls at this hour.

She opened the door, but instead of walking into the hall, she slammed into what felt like a pillar stationed in front of the entryway. Cecilia peered up at a concerned Ava, her vision bleary from the tears that still fell.

“Oh,” she said quickly, trying to hide the fact she was crying. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there.”

Ava ignored her words and took a step closer, beginning to reach out. “I was just about to knock actually. Are you all right?”

She turned away from her, not wanting to face her in such a state. “Fine, I just—,” she sniffled, “I just needed some air.”

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Cecilia.” Her voice was soft, softer than it had ever been before.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted Cecilia’s thought process. She looked over just in time to see Morgan turning the corner.

Ava’s lips tightened. “Let’s talk inside,” she murmured, placing her hand on Cecilia’s back.

Cecilia allowed herself to be ushered back into her room, watching silently as Ava shut the door, waiting a long moment to face her. When she finally did, Cecilia was sitting on the foot of the bed, now staring at the floor.

The tears had ceased, and a numb feeling had replaced it. She heard the other woman begin to cross the room to where she sat, and crouch in front of her to try and get her attention.

A cool hand slipped under her chin, tipping Cecilia’s head back so that she met Ava’s gaze, the ice in her eyes had melted away, leaving pools of jade in its wake.

“Talk to me.”

When they had first met, Cecilia would’ve deemed it impossible for Ava’s tone to become so soft, so loving, so genuine with anyone, much less herself. She was glad of it though. Their relationship had gone slowly, painstakingly so at times, but it had been worth it in the end. Cecilia would not trade a second spent with Ava for the entire world. To see her so worried hurt Cecilia to the core of her very being.

With a sigh, she ran her hand over Ava’s forearm, feeling the lines of muscle beneath the softness of her skin. Ava’s hand moved from her chin to her cheek as she cupped her face, running a thumb over the heated skin soothingly.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” She felt silly now that she said it aloud. She felt like a child. Embarrassed, she avoided Ava’s gaze once more.

Ava furrowed her brows. “About what?”

“Murphy.”

The muscles in Ava’s arm tensed at the name, guilt riddling her face.

“I know it’s stupid. But it just feels so real, like I’m reliving it every night.” She reached to touch the spot on her neck where he had torn open. Seeing the look on her face, she quickly added, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Ava shook her head. “No, Cecilia. I’m glad you told me,” she cut herself off with a sigh, standing up once more. “I should’ve gone after him, I let him escape. More importantly, I should have never allowed you to get hurt.” She rubbed her jaw, her expression further souring the more she thought on it.

Cecilia watched her, not knowing how to respond.

“That day,” her back was to her know, her hands firmly planted on the top of a desk shoved against the wall. For a moment, Cecilia was worried it may break under the pressure. “I will never forget what happened that day, what the bastard did to you—”

Crack.

Cecilia cringed as the edge of the desk splintered under the vampire’s grip. Ava’s knuckles were turning white as her skin was taut over the bone, but she barely seemed to notice.

“I will never forget how you looked when I held you, bloodied and barely alive as I begged the world not to take you from me. Cecilia, I vowed I would never let that happen again.” She faced her once more and walked straight towards her. “I failed you that day. I would give my life before I see you in such a state again.”

She almost had to look away, Ava’s gaze was so intense.

“Please don’t do that,” Cecilia whispered, clearly taking Ava by surprise. “Because I need you.”

The shock was quickly replaced by a small smile.

Cecilia stood, wrapping her arms around Ava, and laying her head against her shoulder. As she closed her eyes, she breathed in the scent of sandalwood that seemed to always cling to her, the deep tones had become a constant comfort to Cecilia.

She was glad she could now be close to her. Although Ava still wasn’t keen on being overly affectionate in public, it made her heart flutter to know she could find the comfort of her embrace whenever she needed.

Ava held her tightly against her chest, one of her hands had slipped beneath her t-shirt and was rubbing small circles against the small of her back. Her fingers helping to melt away the tension held throughout her body. She shivered at the feeling.

“I will do better by you, Cecilia,” she whispered into her ear.

Cecilia leaned back to look up at her. She made to protest at first, that she needn’t prove anything to her. But Ava was stubborn. And once she had her mind made up, it was difficult to change it. So instead, she opted for tugging her collar to make her dip her face lower and kiss her tenderly.

Her hands had moved from embracing her lover, to cradling her face as the kissed. Both of Ava’s hands were now resting on her waist, pulling her closer, if at all possible.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Cecilia gasped, her breathing ragged as she rested her forehead against Ava’s.

Ava pulled back slightly in alarm until Cecilia shook her head. “Not like that, I just,” she looked away at first, allowing her hands to rest against the top of her chest. “I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay.”

Her lips parted in surprise as she looked back at Ava. “Really?”

She nodded.

A soft smile began to light up Cecilia’s face, chasing away the final traces of previous sorrow. “Thank you, Ava.”

Cecilia went to turn off the bathroom light she had forgotten about before climbing into bed, watching Ava silently.

She sat on the opposite side of the bed to slip off the untied boots she had been wearing, setting them neatly to the side. Reaching up, she undid the tight bun her hair was always in, allowing the pale tendrils of hair to fall and brush against her tense shoulders.

Cecilia was mesmerized in every movement Ava made. It made her realize how she had never really seen her when her hair was not tied back. The sight made her smile, however, that Ava felt comfortable enough around her to allow her to begin to see under the hard warrior exterior she displayed.

Crawling across the bed to where Ava sat, Cecilia knelt behind her. Slender arms snaked under Ava’s arms as she rested her chin on her shoulder, pressing her face against the soft strands of blonde hair.

“You should wear your hair down sometime,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against her neck, smiling when Ava shivered at the touch.

“I don’t think so, it would get in the way.” Ava mused, leaning back into Cecilia.

“Just once then, for me?”

A long pause ensued. “We’ll see.”

She smiled triumphantly as she moved to allow Ava to get into bed, turning off the lamp on her bedside table.

They settled in under the cover of darkness.

Cecilia laid in Ava’s arms, her head against her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. Ava had gone back to tracing small circles against her back. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t have to.

Until Cecilia piped up. “Do you often break furniture when thinking about me?”

“What?” Ava sputtered, caught off guard.

She grinned to herself. “You broke my desk. And Tina is still not over the fact you broke that plant in my office.”

Ava chuckled a bit. “I’ll see that you get a new desk in here tomorrow.”

Cecilia snuggled into Ava, not able to stop smiling. “Goodnight, Ava.”

She felt safer than ever wrapped in the embrace of her lover. Nothing would be able to penetrate the barrier around them now, not even the worst of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised y'all i would post it on her
> 
> follow me on tumblr @seravadumortain :-)


End file.
